Falling Into Blood
by TheGrizz1982
Summary: Instead of falling into the Realm of Darkness, Aqua ends up in Yharnam and joins the hunt. Will she escape the Dream? Or will she sucuumb to the blood?
1. chapter 1

A/N: I've had this story jumping around in my brain, just begging to be written. Well this is me basically caving into finally doing this. Hopefully this doesn't turn out to be garbage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Bloodborne. They belong to whomever created them.

"Ven, I'm sorry... I might not make it back as soon as I thought. But I promise, one day, I'll be there to wake you up."

And those were my last words as I fell into darkness. My consciousness fading. Soon darkness was all that I saw.

scene break*

I woke up to a blurry vision, strapped to a bed in what appears to be a medical clinic. Where was I? Was this a world that fell to darkness? Or did I somehow escape the Realm of Darkness?

"Good, you're all set." A voice to my right said. "Let's begin the transfusion."

'Transfusion? What was he talking about?'

"Oh, don't worry." The voice said, which I now saw belonged to a blind, old man. "You may think it all a mere bad dream."

And those were the last words I heard before falling unconscious again.

I dreamt I was still strapped to the medical bed and all of a sudden, a werewolf-like creature materialized and started towards me. It seemed it had ill intent. I started struggling to escape but to no avail. I closed my eyes as it was about to strike, thinking this is the end.

Then nothing. I wasn't hurt. I opened my eyes to see it caught on fire. I sighed with relief, but then these starnge creatures appeared to climb on my bed. I started struggling again as they grabbed me and covered my vision. I was fearing for my life again. The last thing I heard was a voice.

"Ah, you've found yourself a hunter."

scene break*

I woke up with a start. I was still in the medical room, only that old man wasn't there anymore. I slowly got up out of the bed and rose to my feet. After I got my bearings, I took a look around the room.

What caught my eyes were those strange creatures from my dreams. Only they didn't seem to act hostile. In fact, they were holding a note up to me. It read _"Seek paleblood to transcend the hunt."_

'Paleblood? The hunt? What are those? What world am I in? How do I leave?'

As these thoughts ran through my head, I walked out of the room and down the stairs. When I reached a large room, I saw something horrible. I saw that werewolf creature from my nightmare devouring what looked like a bloody corpse.

I gagged at the sight of it. I've never seen such brutality. Not even the Unveresed were like this.

It must have heard me, because I saw it turn away from its meal and looked at me. I knew I had to defend myself. I couldn't fall. Who else would wake Ven?

That was when I realized something shocking. I couldn't summon Master's Keyblade! I tried raising up my barrier before the beast pounced, but I couldn't summon that either!

I didn't have time to ponder why as the beast tore into me. Drinking my blood. I was howling in pain. I've never felt this before.

"Ven... Terra... I'm sorry..."

Those were my last words as the werewolf finished and my body started disappearing.

end chapter 1*

A/N: Yes I realize it's short, but I think it will be a little longer in the next chapter. And no, Aqua's not actually dead. If you've played or seen Bloodborne, then you know where she's going. Anywho, I hope y'all enjoyed it. And like I said, I hope this is not garbage.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodborne or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to whomever created them.

My eyes finally opened. The first thing I saw was what looked like a miniature manor. But something wasn't right. Didn't I just die?

"Ah, you've finally awoken child."

I quickly turned around to the voice I just heard and was greeted to the sight of an old man in a wheelchair.

"I see you're the new hunter to join us on this night." The old man said. He seemed kind, but I can tell there's more to him. "Might I ask for the new hunter's name?"

"Aqua."

"Well Aqua, I have another question for you." Then he did something that shocked me. He summoned those creatures from my nightmare. And in their hands...! "Where did you acquire this weapon?"

There was no doubt. In his hand was Master Eraqus' keyblade. "I've only ever met one other warrior with this weapon, this... keyblade. So... How did you acquire it?" He asked me.

"It belonged to my master. He passed it on to me. Before..." I couldn't bear to finish that sentence. The memory of the news of his passing was still painful.

Then the old man's face seemed to grow sad. "I see... So Young Eraqus has passed away. Such a shame. He was a fine hunter." He said.

That confused me. How did he know the Master? "Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked. Curious to know a friend of Master Eraqus.

"Oh, my apologies. I am... Gehrman. A friend to you hunters." The old man finally said. "And it's a pleasure to meet a student of Young Eraqus. It sounds like he found his worth in the waking world."

Waking world? Hunters? Just what was he talking about?

As these questions ran through my mind, Gehrman finally spoke up. "You must have many questions Young Aqua. Come into the workshop with me. I have much to explain."

With a nod, we walk into Gehrman's workshop. Maybe I can get some answers about this world.


End file.
